Mia Riddle, Adopted by the Dark Lord
by twilightcraz4455
Summary: Mia's Father left her before she was born while her mother died in child birth, she was found and, because she resembled him, was adopted by the dark lord. follow her life as she gains friends, enemies, and struggles with the life of a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter or any of the characters besides the ones I made up.**

**Chapter 1 **

Hi I'm Mia Potter older half-sister to Harry Potter. I know you're probably thinking 'Harry doesn't have an older sister, let alone a _half-sister_'. Well I have a reason for that, I'm adopted, my mother died in labor and my father choose Lilly Evans over me. Well and there's another reason too but I'll tell you my story and you can find it out.

**Year 1**

"Headmaster why couldn't Severus bring me?" I asked Dum… Dumb… Dumbledore? Yeah Dumbledore, "well my dear I'm not sure but your father is heading to the school now" of course he thinks Severus is my dad. Oh well. "MIA" I heard someone yell "well miss Snape I must be going now" Dumbledore said walking to the fireplace. I turned around "Hey Drake" I said realizing it was Draco as he was walking toward me. "time to go children Narcissa, Draco's mom said slowly pushing us at the train. I glared at her and got onto the train. "So Drake ready for our first year?" I asked. He didn't even have time to respond before we heard "DRAKEY, DRAKEY OVER HERE!" I groaned. His stupid girlfriend was coming our way. "Drakey let's get you away from this FILTHY half-blood" his girlfriend said sneering at me. "Excuse me but who are you?" I said knowing i was getting on her nerves. "Why should I tell you who I am? I mean you're just a filthy half-blood" she replied dragging Draco away. I smirked; this was going to be too easy. I followed her and Draco to the compartment she dragged him to. Draco saw me and smirked, stopping his girlfriend from closing the door. "Why thank you Draco you're a gentlemen" I said glaring at Pansy. "So who are you?" I asked knowing exactly who she was. "Oh my merlin. You know what? I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours half-blood" I laughed "ok ok well they are going to introduce me as Mia Snape but my real name is Mia Riddle" I said slowly watching the fear fill her eyes. The rest of the ride was filled with her watching me in fear and Draco talking to his friends, while I stared out the window. "Excuse me? Mia?" one of Draco's friends said "it's time to get our robes on" I smiled at him "thanks" I replied watching him blush. I laughed, grabbed my robes and left the compartment. I was walking back to my compartment when I heard "Bloody hell your harry potter" I froze that's the boy that Severus told me about, The one Lily Evens was pregnant with when I was born, the reason my real father LEFT ME. I tried calming down, it worked very slightly; I walked up to the compartment and saw a girl with them already in her robes so I walked to my own compartment. "Draco I saw him" I whispered in Draco's ear. "Your little brother?" "Yea" I whispered back tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Suddenly the train stopped. We were finally at Hogwarts

**Im finally writing again guys! Anyway im going to go through her life so when it says year one that's what year it is until I say different. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or review and ask ill try to comment back next chapter. Well I hope you liked chapter one and ill see you next time!**

**Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I only own my characters**

"F'rst years over here" I heard a half-giant yell. I groaned along with Draco, his mom told us how dangerous they could be. We shared a look. "Hi Hagrid" my brother said. I glared at his back, not only did he steal my biological father from me but took the last part of my REAL fathers soul making him almost nonexistent. Draco dragged me to the boats, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around in wonder along with the other first years. When we got there a professor came and got us and started talking about the school houses "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, And Slytherin" me and Draco looked at each other with excited looks in our eyes, then the professor left and whispers started going around about 'the boy who lived'. Draco walked up to harry and in his way of trying to make friends, insulted Harrys newfound friend. Then the professor came back giving Draco a 'What the hell are you doing' look. "follow me" she said when Draco took his place beside me once again. When we walked into the hall, my eyes quickly found Severus's giving him a 'Im going to get my way look' signifiying I was going to get into syltherin whether he wanted me to or not. "when I say your name come up here so we can sort you into your houses" I heard from the professor. I looked at severus with a furious look while he was giving me a smug look. I growled until draco elbowed me. "Hermione Granger" I heard. Al of a sudden I heard the hat talk "GRIFFINDOR" "Ron Weasley" "GRIFFINDOR" "Pansy Parkinson" "SYLTHERIN" draco looked at me while I shook my head. "Draco Malfoy" I smiled "SYLTHERIN" I knew it. I saw the professor gain a confused look and glance at Severus "Mia Snape?" I stood up straight trying to show the rest of the first years I am their superior and walked up to the stool. When I sat down she put the hat on my head "_you're a hard one" _the hat said "_how so"?_ I asked "_you belong in all houses. Your would do great things in Gryffindor seeing as your father was a Gryffindor however your mother was a syltherin so I suppose it would have to be…." _ "SYTHERIN" I shot Severus a smug look and sat down next to Draco with a big smile on my face. We listened to the rules and ate our dinner, then was sent to the common rooms. When we got to our common rooms the seventh years came down to meet us. "Well well well newbies" they said while laughing " ok we need you to choose out of your grade who is the syltherin prince" I heard multiple Dracos in the mix more often then not "ok draco it is then, well prince choose your princess" they said pulling all the girls out of the group and standing us in a line. Pansy shot me a smug look like she was going to be picked. "Stop looking at me pug-face" I said suprizing myself and making the seventh years laugh. Draco stared at me before he walked up to me, grabbed my hand and said "Mia will be my princess" making the seventh years tell him he made the right choise and making Pansy screech "IS THIS YOUR WAY OF BREAKING UP WITH ME DRACO MALFOY? I LOVED YOU" the seventh years looked at me and draco and one of them whispered in dracos ear. When I saw Draco nod the guy whispered something else, smiled at me and went back to his friends. "yes" Draco said before turning to me and kissing me.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. I honestly didn't know how this was going to go until I started writing so if you have any ideas to making this better please tell me i realized you don't really know what mia looks like so she has dark brown hair and eyes, pale white skin, and can do different things like speak in parsletounge, and change her appearance. There's other things too but you'll find them out later on. Bye! Twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting tired of saying this so say this is for this chapter and all others after it. I do not own any of the characters unless I made them up. One thing you should know is Mia no longer sees Harry as a brother FOR NOW.**

It's been a few days since the 'princess' incident it's been weird I'll tell you that. It seems like every boy wants me and, all girls want to be me. Except Pansy, Draco's ex-girlfriend I'm almost positive she would rather be dead than be me which, mind you, is exactly what I think when I see her. "Oh look it's the _power couple"_ I heard from the Gryffindor table. Draco looked at me with a serious look as I started walking over. "Hellllooooo peeps." I said, grabbing a bagel from bushy haired granger's plate. "What do you want Snape" I heard from none another than Potter. "What was that Potter? Well what I _don't _want is a stupid _scar_ on my forehead where everyone can see" I said hearing the slytherins laugh, making me continue. I turned to granger "_or…._ Hair so bushy and crazy it looks like a squirrels arse" I turned to weasley "or dirt poor parents that can't afford to buy me _new robes_" I smiled seeing I successfully insulting the 'Golden-trio' as the professors called them. "MIA LETS GO" I heard Draco yell with an excited look on his face "WERE LEARNING HOW TO FLY" I chuckled no one would ever see this side of him.

***TIME LAPSE TO AFTER FLYING LESSONS*(sorry if you wanted to read it)**

I groaned Draco wouldn't leave the potter thing alone. "Its just I don't understand why he thinks he can ever be better than me" "I know Drake but we can't do anything now" I said, slowly walking to Severus's room because he and professor Quirell had to tell me something. "Can we at least scare them please Mia?" Draco pleaded as we stepped to the door "ok go ahead come back here when you're done love" I said walking into the room. "Hello Professors was there something you needed" I said giving Severus a questioning look. Professor Quirell talked before he did "would you like to see your father"? "YES" I screamed in excitement watching the professor slowly unravel his turban. When it was finally unwrapped he turned around and my adopted fathers face was on the back of his head. "Hello my lovely apprentice" he said wait for me to talk. "Hello father." I replied knowing I shouldn't call him anything else. "I'm sorry Mia however I will not say you are my daughter until my faithful followers know who you are" he said as the professors looked terrified "that's fine father but why are the professors scared?" my father looked excited so you are my sisters daughter!" I got confused my father is really my uncle? Then that means I'm related to both the dark lord and the chosen one "who was your sister?" "Her name was Namine Gaunt. She was my older half-sister. You have inherited the gifts of being the descendent of Salazar Syltherin seeing as right now we're having a conversation in parselmouth" he said looking proud I nodded then heard a knock on the door "wait Draco I'll be out in a minute!" I said coming back from speaking the unknown language and running to the door while the professors were franticly wrapping my father/uncle into the turban yet again. I walked out into the hall to meet with Draco yet again "So what did you do to the idiot?" I asked "nothing yet I couldn't find him and it was almost time of curfew so I came to find you" he said.

**Ok sorry for the long wait I had a small case of writers block **** oh well. Anyways review or pm me if you have any questions like always and even if you don't tell me you opinion on your favorite song. Right now mine is 'real girls eat cake' XD anyway until next chapter bye! **


End file.
